


【金霏x辛杰】摩天轮、恐高症，五十米高空之上草莓味的吻及其他 （全）

by chunyuduanqiaoren



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunyuduanqiaoren/pseuds/chunyuduanqiaoren
Summary: 听说在摩天轮转到最高点时完成一个亲吻的两个人可以获得永远的幸福。
Relationships: 金霏/辛杰





	【金霏x辛杰】摩天轮、恐高症，五十米高空之上草莓味的吻及其他 （全）

金霏站在巨大的摩天轮底下发着呆，他面前是正在对着他发动眼神攻势的辛杰。  
那个拼命把圆圆的眼睛眨得闪闪发光、还试图在睫毛上营造一点水雾以便让男朋友投降的小兔崽子，兴奋得一点儿都不像个有恐高症的。金霏无奈地叹了口气，开始想念十分钟之前还在跟他跳着脚生气的小孩，而生气的原因只不过是他禁止昨天晚上还在闹肚子的小朋友多吃一个冰淇淋。  
“第二个半价。”  
那是辛杰执意要买第二个冰淇淋的理由，简单而任性。  
当时金霏怔了怔，十分直男地笑着摇了摇头，“我不吃了，这个太甜。”  
“我能吃两个！！”然后辛杰就开始气呼呼地蹦来蹦去了。  
原则性很强的金霏老师决定不在这种事上纵容他的小朋友，幸好辛杰也一如既往地没有噘多长时间的嘴。但当被辛杰拉到下一个目的地的时候，金霏才莫名其妙地有些慌神，甚至怀疑辛杰是在为了刚才冰淇淋的事儿，跟他闹起了这种“自杀式”的别扭。  
“……你确定要坐这个？”  
辛杰看着他使劲点了几下头。

尽管在大众眼中是个不知道怕字怎么写的的人设，可只有相熟的人才知道：辛杰怕的东西很多，包括高处，包括鬼屋，包括黑夜里的恐怖片。金霏也对此一度嗤之以鼻，甚至曾经认为这些不过是辛小杰同学拿来撒娇的借口——当然了被小孩儿一头扎进怀里的时候，顺势吃豆腐还是个挺享受的事儿。  
后来他知道辛杰是真的怕高。他在小视频软件里看见过辛杰和新势力的兄弟们坐过山车，过山车上的小孩儿在咯咯地笑，可他发现不对。那笑声是带着颤音儿的，笑着的眼睛里是闪着水光的，抓着扶手的指关节用力到发白，他就再也听不下去那笑声里强装出来的勇敢。  
再后来俩人搬到一起，金霏悄悄包揽了所有需要上高处的活儿，并开始享受颐指气使地冲辛杰喊“给哥拿梯子去”，然后站上高处再居高临下地观察小孩儿担心又崇拜的表情——爬上一米多高的梯子就能被认为是个很厉害的哥哥，还真是合算哪。  
话虽如此，他那时候还是回头对辛杰的星星眼故意报以一个嫌弃表情，——你看啥呢？  
辛杰十分坦然地晃着脖子。——看你屁股。  
金霏差点儿没向后尥个蹶子踹他。  
——我屁股有啥好看的？！你这是被我看多了心理不平衡咋地？  
他边找回嘴上便宜，边拎着鸡毛掸子继续打扫上半截的柜子。辛杰扶着梯子在他下面嘻嘻坏笑，——哥哥，刚才咱俩这对话让我想起一成语来。  
——啥成语啊？  
——以眼还眼。  
——……你这包袱怎么越来越破了。

包袱破归破，小孩儿突如其来的要坐摩天轮的执拗，仍然在此时此刻困扰着金霏。他抬起头看看运转中的摩天轮，又把视线收回来看着正在摇晃自己衣服下摆、眼看就要把拉锁玩坏的辛杰——这是小孩儿独有的撒娇方式之一；他叹口气，抓住了对方淘气的手指。  
“……怎么想起来非得坐这玩意儿呀？你不怕高啦？”  
“你跟我一起坐我就不怕了呗。”辛杰抽回手指，又开始玩起了自己卫衣的带子，“我就是想……就是想跟你，在摩天轮上……”  
金霏挑起眉毛，忽然涌起调戏小孩儿的冲动，“想跟我在上面干什么呀辛小杰？你要是想咱俩在这上边来一发的话——那挑战性可有点儿大啊。”  
“谁呀——”辛杰果然被他逗急了，气急败坏地握着拳头没轻没重地怼了他两下，“你硬得起来吗你！上面那么高，那么——”  
“咱俩谁在上边儿会吓得硬不起来呀你说。”金霏笑着没闪，只是握住了辛杰探过来的手腕，顺便左右扫了两眼，确定没有过往的行人注意到他们的打情骂俏。辛杰一边红着脸往回拽自己的手，一边嘟着嘴小声反驳，“那是因为你太流氓……我才没想来一发呢……”

小孩儿噘嘴的样子特别让人想亲，金霏咳嗽了两声，生生压制住自己在大庭广众之下作死的念想。辛杰却在此时向他怀里靠近了些，闷闷地吐出了那个关键词。  
“……我就想亲一下。”  
“啊……？”  
金霏一时以为自己听错。他差点儿开始思索在这里偷一个吻的可能性，冷静了一秒才反应过来，认真结合起辛杰的上下文，和最近他自己也渐渐留意起来的那些、恋爱中的小年轻才会相信的无聊传闻。得出结论之后他又抬头看看高处旋转着的机器，微笑浮上嘴角。  
“摩天轮传说？你信那个呀？还有说一起坐摩天轮就肯定会分手的呢——别啥都信啊。”

一起坐摩天轮的情侣，在转到最高点时接个吻就能天长地久的传说，其实幼稚得很。自从金霏上学时把头顶上的喷气式飞机轨迹当流星、并许了半天愿，结果一睁眼发现天空上的白印儿还没消失以后，他就再也不期待流星雨了；可是辛杰——还没经历过幻灭的年轻人——金霏多少有些不愿意，由自己来担当这个狙杀小孩儿美好幻想的刽子手的。要不是担心辛杰恐高的毛病，陪他许个反正也一定会实现的愿望，即使是以不科学的方法——又能怎么着啊。  
“听话，咱不坐这个了。晕高这个事儿天生的，别挑战自己了好不好？……要不哥再给你买个麦旋风。”

“不吃了。再吃也没有第二个半价了——你就陪我坐一次嘛，我好不容易敢的……”  
辛杰抿着嘴发了几秒钟的呆，大概是被甜品诱惑过又克服了，用和刚才一样坚定的力度摇了摇头，顺便把腮帮子又气鼓鼓地嘟了起来。  
卖萌也没用，金霏想——他一把捏在辛杰脸颊上，把小孩儿捏得噗一声漏了气，“那么容易就敢了？这可跟看鬼片不一样啊——坐到一半儿后悔了咱们可停不下来。”  
“你不乐意吗哥哥……你是不是觉得我挺幼稚的啊。”辛杰把小脑袋耷拉下去了，“反正我师父信的，他还拉着玉浩哥来坐过……玉浩哥也笑话过他来着，最后还是跟他坐了一圈。不是说心诚则灵吗……我就想，跟你试试……”  
我看你师父师娘也是心太大，也不怕明天上热搜。金霏哭笑不得地把这话咽下去，伸手去捏辛杰的鼻子，  
“我就问你他俩有一个恐高的吗？再说一辈子啊……一辈子多难你知道吗辛小杰？那是坐摩天轮上接个吻就能成的事儿吗。那么灵的话以后没人上庙里烧香拜佛求姻缘了，就坐摩天轮打kiss玩儿呗？——而且咱俩不坐也能一辈子不分开啊。”

最后一句话斩钉截铁，那坚定的口吻让辛杰的眼睛再次亮了起来，伴随着脸上加深的红晕，看得金霏狠狠咽了下口水。他最终还是忍了忍，没在这儿按着小孩亲上一口，只是帮辛杰顺了顺小卷毛。  
“我不是不乐意，主要是怕你一上去又难受——走，咱们买冰淇淋去，我陪你吃个半价的。”  
可能是被哄得慰帖了，辛杰慢慢地松开了哥哥的拉锁，把手揣进裤袋里，恢复成一个稀松平常的欠扁小屁孩儿模样。金霏偷偷回过头，有点心疼地观察他——辛杰在他身后迈着比平时慢很多的步伐，眼睛还是依依不舍地追随着离他们越来越远的摩天轮。

“您好先生您的麦旋风好了——”  
辛杰盯着摩天轮发呆，金霏盯着辛杰发呆，最后还是辛杰先一步听见了甜品站里的提醒，钻进窗口去从小姐姐手里接过冰淇淋道了谢。他舀一勺铺满了奥利奥碎的雪糕，往金霏嘴里喂，“哥——哥哥你愣什么神儿呢？”  
金霏本能地张开嘴让小孩儿喂了一勺，早早把自己“太甜”的嫌弃借口忘到脑后。这玩意儿还是挺好吃的——他想着，从辛杰手里把整个冰淇淋杯都接了过来，“凉不凉啊，这玩意。”  
“冰糕可不就得凉吗！”辛杰凑过去，像看傻子似的看着从来没这么贪嘴过的金霏。  
麦旋风在金霏手里一勺一勺没了。辛杰插着兜蹦蹦跳跳跟了他一路，一直也没跟他抢，只顾着乐，还忍不住掏出手机偷拍了两张。他忘关闪光灯，被晃到眼睛的时候金霏终于反应过来，转头看他，“拍什么呢……你吃完啦？”  
“我还吃什么呀我！”辛杰终于等着作妖机会似的，委委屈屈地歪着头，“咱俩就买了一个——都给你吃了！我没得吃了！你说怎么办吧你～”  
金霏一指头弹在他脑门儿上，听着小孩夸张的哀嚎声才想起明明是自己一直在走神。第二个半价的事儿忘了，拿冰淇淋替换摩天轮的提议也忘了，他满脑子里大概只剩下了辛杰仰着脖子，眼睛里装满对摩天轮期待的傻样儿——  
“没得吃就没得吃吧，”他笑了笑去揉辛杰脑门上刚刚自己弹过的地方，“要不一会儿上高处，胃里一难受你该吐了。”  
“咦，上哪儿？……”

被金霏牵回摩天轮跟前的辛杰有点儿懵。他手里攥着刚买好的两张票，怔怔地看着旁边的金霏——正在抹唇膏的金霏。小孩儿慌慌张张地左顾右盼，毕竟眼前他这个就算被鸭舌帽和墨镜包裹、面颊线条和身形也足够俊朗的帅气男朋友，站在人群中忽然掏出唇膏开始涂的样子实在是有些扎眼，其醒目程度不亚于辛杰当众画眼线；而且那个唇膏——就是上次辛杰看金霏嘴唇干得起皮儿，硬买来塞给他的那支，草莓味儿的——不是应该被这人嫌弃地丢进抽屉深处吗，怎么还随身揣出来了呢？  
金霏终于在被人注意到之前涂完了唇膏，转身过来冲着辛杰笑，把唇膏递过来，“你也抹点儿。”  
“干嘛呀。……这么有仪式感的吗。”辛杰红了红脸，接过唇膏却没往自己嘴上碰，扬起脸冲金霏得瑟，“我不抹了～一会儿等你帮我～”  
他没说让金霏怎么帮他，呶嘴儿的动作却明显得很。金霏干咳两声，抬手给辛杰的帽沿儿也压低了些。

这是个他们特意挑选的工作日，游乐园里人不多，来坐摩天轮的人没有多少；金霏拉着辛杰往后退了几步，让其他游客先上去。前面的小朋友吵着要等那个天蓝色的轿厢转到面前才上，父母哄不住，辛杰趁机在骚乱中躲在金霏背后，把自己汗津津的手心往他衣摆上蹭。金霏按住了他的手。  
“不怕。”辛杰听见金霏贴在自己耳边轻声说。他使劲嗯了一声，紧紧地跟了上去。

载了没几组人的摩天轮还没升起半米高，只在春日的大风里微微摇晃了几下，辛杰就已经开始抓紧了自己的裤线，视线在整个轿厢里转了一圈仍然无处安放。他终于如愿以偿和金霏一起坐上来了，现在又忽然后悔得想逃下去，当然这满心的胆怯一点儿都不敢露出来，更不敢说出来，即使只要开口撒个娇就能赢得哥哥一个安抚的拥抱，可他现在一动嘴估计牙齿就得打战——  
金霏忽然从他对面站起来了。他方才拿出手机，刚想趁摩天轮没走高的时候给小孩儿留几张难得的照片，一眼就发现他的辛小杰已经在第一回合就吓到残血了——他叹口气，起身迈向辛杰那一侧的座位。辛杰在他靠过来的时候惊叫起来，伸手去推他，好像男朋友比升高的摩天轮还可怕，“哥哥你干嘛——你坐回去坐回去！我没事的我可以自己坐这边儿——咱俩坐一边容易偏台，唔——”  
他的尾音儿被闷进一个温暖的拥抱。金霏搂紧了他，把他的小脑袋按在自己怀里，用并不宽阔的身板挡住他的视线。  
“别看。看不见就不怕了……等升到最高点我叫你。”

“……喔，好。”  
辛杰趴在金霏胸口悄悄咧嘴偷笑，拽住金霏袖子的手指还是捏得死紧。他很想告诉金霏，“看不见”是没用的，怕高的人就算闭上眼睛，也是能从海拔的升高中感到无限不安的——然而可能是金霏的怀抱太暖和，胸腔里传来的心跳让他舍不得离开，他就什么话也没再说出口，就这么乖乖地窝在金霏为他营造的、这么一个其实并没有多少作用的避风港里。金霏全然不知，还把辛杰仍然无法避免的微微颤抖误会成了别的，佯怒着在他腰侧掐了一把，“——你乐什么呢！”  
“我才没——好吧我乐了，噗……哥哥你猜我想到啥了？我在想咱俩要是这样被别人拍到了，明天微博热搜该怎么写……”  
小孩儿顺着哥哥不靠谱的猜测把话题顺了下去。他也是很佩服自己迅速能歪到天际的脑洞。

不会被拍到的。金霏对此倒不担心，他特意拉着辛杰坐上的这个位置，和前一组乘客之间隔了好几个空轿厢，应该不至于被别人隔着几层玻璃看清面孔；再说咱俩现在这个知名度够上热搜吗——金霏想这么说来着，可话到嘴边也跟着辛杰的思路改了词儿。  
“上热搜？那就热闹了，那得是……‘眼线男孩摩天轮上与神秘男子激情拥吻’？”  
“不对不对，神秘男子太没有排面了，怎么着也得加个……哎你说‘帅气神秘男子’好不好嘛哥哥。再说你现在都这么火了，至少也得是……‘新晋喜剧人冠军摩天轮上……拥吻……神秘美少年’。”  
得瑟一下之后也难得有点不好意思的辛杰把自己笑得岔了气儿。金霏跟着他笑，“你这哪像个热搜标题啊。没有热搜这么长的吧？”  
“哪儿不像热搜啊？你加俩井号就像了嘛……”  
“好好好。#新晋喜剧人冠军摩天轮上拥吻神秘美少年#……得，这热搜我得花钱让他们往下撤……”  
辛杰咯咯笑着，挪挪屁股坐得离金霏更近了点。金霏感受着他喷在自己胸口的温热气息，有点后悔把这个拥抱维持了太久。他呆呆望着轿厢外颜色渐渐浅起来的天空和下方越来越小的人群，开始想象辛杰要是不恐高的话，这个时候早应该和平时一样天不怕地不怕的，指着远方的风景兴高采烈地对他各种吵闹了吧——  
只有金霏一个人在看的远山绿树，此时在他眼中色彩格外黯淡。他暂停了观景，开始在脑中计划，到达最高点后，该给呼吸不畅的小笨蛋一个怎样的吻。

“哥哥……还没到吗？”  
辛杰扯着他衣服发出怯生生的探问。金霏低头在他发旋儿上亲了一口，抬眼计算了一下距离顶点的角度。  
“快了快了。别着急呀，咱俩再聊会儿天，聊个十块钱的就差不多到顶了……你数一百个数它就到了啊。”  
“好啊那我从一百往回数。一百，九十九，九十八……”  
今天咋这么好哄啊。金霏眯起眼睛想，拉倒吧——没一会儿又得起夭蛾子。  
“……九十一……九十……”辛杰如他所预料的没安分过十个数，“八十九……对了一会儿到最高点哥哥你给我多照两张相好不好？我得拿去跟董蛟他们吹牛，他们肯定不信我敢坐摩天轮。……你说我闭着眼睛照行不行啊？然后我拿到电脑上P一下，加个大眼睛特效就装作睁着眼睛照的。哎我戴着墨镜照不就成了吗！……多少了，我现在能从五十开始数不？四十九……”

金霏忽然屏住了呼吸。他听出怀里小孩儿强打精神在叨叨的语声不对，音量渐渐低了下去，抓着自己衣袖的手抖得却越来越厉害。他把人抱得更紧了些，一边用指尖梳理着辛杰的头发一边抬头张望，这才发觉周围的异常——  
风声停了。摩天轮倒是平稳了很多，不再升高也不再晃动，就这么呆呆地定格在半空里，远处似乎传来其他乘客的慌乱叫声，不知出了什么差错。

胸口埋着的小脑袋动了动，想钻出来看看又不敢动的样子。金霏赶紧拍拍他，轻声说，“没事。你别往外看……”  
辛杰听话地不再抬头，晃晃他的袖子，“……停了吗？出故障了吗？我们下不去了吗——”  
最后那句有点哭腔出来了。金霏咽了口唾沫，“没，别瞎说。可能就是转得有点慢……”

他努力编造拙劣的借口哄着小家伙，继续竖起耳朵听着外面的动静。地面上有人在拿大喇叭冲着空中喊话了，电流声嘶嘶啦啦的听不太清楚，大意是在安抚摩天轮上的乘客。看来确实是出什么状况了——金霏暗中吸了一口凉气，下意识地把圈着辛杰的手臂收紧了些。  
“小杰……”  
他试着喊了一声，还没想好接下来要用什么理由再瞒小朋友一会儿，辛杰忽然使了使劲儿，执拗地挣脱他的束缚，从他怀里抬起了头。  
“真出故障啦？哥哥你别害怕，我可以保护你噢～”  
小孩儿歪着头说得跟真事儿似的，可惜装出来的勇敢帅不过三秒，眼角余光一扫到窗外，金霏就又迅速收获了一个嗷嗷叫着软倒在怀里的小可怜。他哭笑不得地按住辛杰的后脑勺，再次把人安顿在自己腿上，不许他再抬起脸来。  
“好啊辛小杰，”他叹着气看向遥远的地面，喃喃地说，“说好了，你保护我啊——但是你得先好好的，嗯？……”  
“——！”

摩天轮忽然在风里猛地晃了一下，不知从哪里发出刺耳的吱嘎声，而后缓缓地开始继续移动了。金霏确定刚才他听到了辛杰忍在嗓子里短促的惊呼声——如果不是把脸埋在自己腿上，他估计辛杰一定已经哭出来了。地面上从扬声器里传来的安抚声还在继续，金霏稍微放下了心，摸摸辛杰的耳朵，“好啦……没事没事，估计他们应该是修好了。”  
“不对——”辛杰从他手里挣脱出来，不知哪来的勇气转过头，以最快速度在缓缓移动的风景里发现了什么，“他们转反了……他们……把摩天轮转回去了，哥哥……我们还没到呢！”

金霏默默地抬起手挡住辛杰的眼睛，不出所料地在手心里感到通过小孩儿睫毛传来的潮湿。看来摩天轮是真的出了点问题——上面坐的游客又没几组，大概地面上观察之后，觉得把设备换个旋转方向是让所有人迅速下来的最好办法。可这样一来，他们之前好不容易刷的那点进度，他的辛小杰好不容易克服恐惧、躲在他怀里上升的这十来米的高空——  
就都要清零了。  
辛杰大概也已经清楚得很——无论是出岔子的摩天轮，还是将要归零的进度，都注定要不属于他了；他唯一只能抓紧的只有身前的男朋友的手臂，晃着那要散架的袖口气哼哼地发出抱怨，“它怎么赶这时候出故障啊……我都不害怕了，它倒……”  
“就是就是，太过分了。”金霏顺着他的小脾气逗他，“这样吧，待会儿咱们下去，你就跟他们哭。你听见没，刚才咱俩前面那两口子带那小孩儿，这会儿好像在前面那个车里哭呢——你俩比比谁哭的动静大。”  
“那肯定我动静大啊！我拿学吆喝那个嗓门儿跟他比——通县都能听见！”  
辛杰听出他哥哥在哄他，很快破涕为笑，涩声涩气儿地就着金霏的话头玩起梗来。摩天轮在地面那个大喇叭强装镇定的指挥中缓缓转动，舱门一个个打开，把惊慌的游客放回地面。金霏看了一眼外面，离他们顺利落地大概还得一会儿——他在被人看见的风险里亲了一口怀里还在发抖的小家伙，趁辛杰害羞地哼唧“干嘛呀”的时候，悄悄把手塞进了自己的裤兜摸出了什么东西。

两脚着地的时候辛杰已经完全调整好状态，脱离金霏的怀抱，活蹦乱跳地看着其他游客围成一群吵闹。他们前面那对带孩子的家长，扯着个工作人员急头白脸地叫嚷，“不是，你们这也太吓人了——孩子吓着了是小事儿！这是没出问题，出问题了你们打算咋办啊……”  
金霏此时没心思再逗着辛杰，让他和别人家小孩比谁哭得响了。他推推眼镜，小声说着“没关系没关系”绕开向他们道歉的工作人员，拽着辛杰快步迈出栅栏，到入口那个卖票剪票的地方去，和窗口里交流了几句。  
辛杰在他身后一脸懵懂地等着。金霏交涉完毕，转回来对小家伙笑笑，“没事，我确认了一下，他们这儿没有自动拍照的那个服务。我怕咱俩在这儿留下照片不好。”  
“啊——没照片啊。”辛杰睁大眼睛，做出十分遗憾的样子，“那上不了热搜了——”  
“你还惦记着靠坐摩天轮火一把是怎么着。”金霏笑着在他帽子上拍了一巴掌，左右看看，迅速抓起他的手，“今天就到这儿吧，咱俩出去吃那家特别好吃的冷锅串串。你不惦记好久了吗？……”

游乐场之旅结束得并不算仓促，可是期待已久的冷锅串串好像没那么香了。辛杰用勺子没精打采地搅着小碗里的调料，半天才听见金霏问他要不要加点儿香菜。  
“……我想加点蒜泥。”他恹恹地抬起头提个小要求，却被金霏一票否决，“不许吃蒜。”

“为什么呀——”  
本来心情就不好的小朋友扁起嘴巴准备发作。金霏笑了笑，隔着桌子伸过手来，摸摸他的头，小声说，“吃了蒜一会儿我可没法亲你了啊。”  
“……待会儿我趁你不注意的时候偷吃。你有本事不要亲啊～”  
小家伙歪着脑袋故意泄露自己的恶作剧计划，以便于它无法顺利实施。现在他真的没什么接吻的心情了——毕竟今天最令他期待的那个吻，现在已经在任务列表上被划了个红叉。金霏不以为意，把吃完的串串签子拨拉到一边，又拎出两串来往下沥着红油，“快点儿吃吧——吃完哥哥领你开房去。”  
辛杰手一抖把筷子上的鱼丸掉到了调料碟里，料汁溅了一身，幸好系着纸围裙。金霏看着他乐。  
“怎么啦？咱俩可有一阵儿没去过酒店内什么了，不怀念吗？”  
“怀念……嗐我怀念那个干什么呀！”辛杰捧着发烧的脸，冲金霏撇了撇嘴。

其实他是挺怀念的。刚在一起那会儿，相隔千里又都在事业上升期，靠着远程聊天和想着对方自我纾解，根本远水解不了近渴；所以每一次利用演出能聚到一块儿的机会，他们都要拿来假公济私地干柴烈火一下，离开舞台就推掉所有的应酬，接上头钻进最近的随便什么小宾馆，然后在短暂的相聚时间里，用身体把所有积攒的思念说个尽兴——  
那时候是真辛苦。还好这日子就像倒过来吃的甘蔗，越往后是越甜的……  
所以哥哥为什么突然想要去开房啊。辛杰百思不得其解地嚼着金霏夹给他的藕片，一时忘了自己一向用“吃藕丑”的破梗拒绝这玩意的习惯——现在他的哥哥不比往日怀才不遇的境地了，他俩又不是没有可以一起没羞没臊的小窝，这时节干嘛非得冒着被观众认出来的风险，去找个宾馆忆苦思甜呢？  
他抬眼悄悄去观察金霏，金霏正捧着手机认真地划来划去，眉头皱出了两道浅浅的竖纹。辛杰知道，这是金霏认真在筛选信息的表情，而不是在随手刷着什么没营养的段子——他就闭上嘴不再提出任何疑问，可心里的问号已经拧成麻花了。

金霏终于展开，满意地戳了几下屏幕，大概是选好了酒店房间。他放下手机，迎上对面辛杰咬着半块藕片发呆的眼神，不禁失笑，“怎么了傻小孩儿——”  
他伸出筷子，把辛杰嘴里的藕片接下来，“不爱吃就别硬吃啦。你今天吃得可不多……咋啦，是不是还想坐摩天轮？”  
辛杰认真地回味了一下自己坚持要坐摩天轮时，哥哥脸上那副担心又苦恼的表情。他在心里泛着甜斟酌了一会儿，觉得在摩天轮顶端接吻的愿望也不是那么重要了。  
“不坐了，我干嘛非得坐它啊——”他往前一探脖子，嬉皮笑脸地故作无所谓，“哥哥你说那个摩天轮是不是知道我怕高，为了体谅我故意出故障的？”  
“得了吧，你咋不说人家摩天轮是你方的呢。”  
金霏轻轻笑了一声，看着辛杰桌前半天没减过量的盘子，站起来拽他的手，“吃饱没？饱了咱们就走吧。”  
辛杰追在金霏走去结账的背影后面，红着脸想，哥哥今天怎么好像特别想带他去开房的样子啊。

他不知道为什么又跟着金霏回到那个游乐场附近了。大概因为是在比较豪华的地段，金霏选好的酒店也不知为什么看上去有点儿……贵。辛杰插着口袋露出一点儿好奇的眼神，就被金霏带着温暖和安抚意味的目光顺利哄住，闭上嘴吞下了所有疑虑。“哥现在比以前更火了能挣更多钱了，所以咱们开房也要找个好点儿的”，他想金霏大概是这个意思。  
迈进酒店大门的前一秒，辛杰还扭头望着天空中的摩天轮发了会儿呆。这玩意儿跟故意气他似的，就这么一会儿就被修好了，用和之前一样慢慢悠悠却似在挑衅他的速度，继续在风里一边转动一边发出微弱的吱呀声；金霏大概是察觉了身后没人，刚进大厅没两步又退了出来，看着辛杰笑，“咋啦？还舍不得它呢？”  
“……我就是觉得好危险啊。”辛杰转回头来扯着金霏袖子，装出可怜巴巴的“宝宝害怕要抱抱”表情，“他们这么快就修好了——要是再卡在半道儿了怎么办？”  
金霏顺着他的手指看了看摩天轮，无奈地揉搓了一把他的头发，“里面都没人。应该是修理过程中空转一下，试试水——你别替人家操那个心啦。”  
“喔——”辛杰放弃对摩天轮的追思，跟在金霏后面，再次钻进酒店前厅。

“您就要这个楼层的房间吗……嗯，好的，我帮您看看……”  
辛杰坐在前厅的沙发上晃着脚，远远地看着和前台接待员交流的金霏。他偷听着不太清晰的对话，眨着大眼睛想，哥哥挑了哪个楼层呢——是想要13楼的1314吗，还是5楼的520或者521——嘁这个万年火星人的老古董今天咋还“整这没用的”了呢？  
金霏终于开好了房间，远远地冲他招手。辛杰从沙发上跳起来，带着胸腔里乱撞的小鹿，做贼心虚似地在金霏身后蹭进了电梯。

他们去的楼层不是五楼也不是十三楼。辛杰看着电梯里唯一被按亮的“16”，皱紧了眉头想了半天，也想不通这个数字的意义。金霏完全没察觉小朋友满眼的困惑，只顾对着电梯里的镜子整理自己的头发。臭美什么呀难道一会儿屋里有个美女在等你吗——辛杰放弃自己没头没脑的臆想，往电梯对角一靠，气呼呼地玩着手指发起了没来由的小脾气。  
——总之哥哥今天有点奇怪啊。从摩天轮上下来以后就越来越奇怪——他在打什么鬼主意呢……

刷卡开门之后辛杰第一件事就是冲进去，把浴室里衣柜里甚至桌子底下全都扒拉开，翻箱倒柜地找一遍。金霏莫名地带上门，“辛小杰你嘛呢——找摄像头啊？别闹，要有人安摄像头也不能安那儿——窃听器差不多……”  
“我没找摄像头，”辛杰咬着嘴唇转过身来，“我听你跟前台特意要的这个房间，还看你在电梯里挺能臭美……我还以为你在这屋儿藏了个大美女呢。”  
金霏睁大眼睛愣了一秒，大概是被他漏风的脑洞吓到，反应过来，噗地一声乐着上前把他圈进怀里。  
“大美女没有，”他伸手去挠辛杰腰间的痒痒肉，“比大美女还可爱的傻小孩儿倒是有一个，嗯？”

“哥……窗帘……窗帘没拉……”  
虽然做好了一部分的心理准备，辛杰还是在金霏手臂环上来的时候吓了一跳。还好金霏这次没有像以往一样固执，辛杰在他怀里稍微晃荡一下，他就放开了手，然后好整以暇地看着挣开自己的小孩儿。辛杰站在他面前，手足无措地避开他的视线扭捏了一会儿，才小小声地说，“……他们这儿……应该有，那个什么吧……”  
金霏脸上笑意更浓了些。他往前凑了凑，额头碰额头地，去蹭辛杰的鼻尖，“哪个什么呀？”  
“就那个什么——哎呀！”

辛杰被逗急了跺起脚来的样子，特别像个没长大的小姑娘，蹦跶累了就气鼓鼓地一屁股坐在床上，抬起嘟成球的脸瞪着金霏。金霏对上他满眼里写着的“哥哥你到底想干啥呀”的疑问，笑着后退两步靠上窗边，向他招了招手。  
“‘那个什么’咱们一会儿再找。来，辛小杰，你过来。”  
十几层高楼窗外的景色，对辛杰来说也是有点儿吓人的。幸好金霏记得顾念他的恐惧，在他犹犹豫豫蹭过去的一瞬间抱着他转了个圈儿，把他的后背轻轻压在了窗子边上。他不用从五十米的高空往下眺望了，可是面前占据他整个视野的金霏，似有若无的笑，温暖的声音，比五十米的高空更令他心跳加速。他伸出不自觉发抖的指尖去扯金霏的袖口，金霏先一步握住了他的手，弯起眼睛贴过来，嘴唇轻轻擦过他的耳朵。  
“哎，辛小杰，哥跟你承认个错误，”耳边的声音带着笑，和一点点勾人胃口的悬念，“你给我买的那个唇膏，草莓味的那个，有点甜的，让我给……弄丢了。”

“丢了”两个字被金霏咬得轻飘飘的，不合辙不赶板，辛杰甚至从中听出一丝得意的声色。那支唇膏没多少钱，金霏一开始也不很喜欢——不是不喜欢他送的礼物，只是不习惯唇膏黏糊糊的触感，是一种所有自诩阳刚的直男共有的傲慢；但后来辛杰让他渐渐喜欢上某种草莓味的吻，以至于辛杰又看好其他的香型之后，却怎么都没办法改换他的口味了——  
所以辛杰知道，那支唇膏肯定不是金霏真的不小心弄丢了；他知道金霏肯定是有下文的，也就歪着头顺着他问，“那——丢哪儿了呀？”  
“还能丢哪儿……我估计呀，就是掉那摩天轮上了呗。”  
金霏伸出手向他背后指了指。辛杰如果这时候敢回头看一眼，就能看见他们身后的天空里，正在徐徐转动的摩天轮；可金霏没让他看，他知道他的小孩儿怕高，怕到连从十六层的窗户往外看一眼都会晕到天旋地转，所以他用手掌轻轻拦住了辛杰鼓起勇气转过去一点儿的脸颊，继续给他解释着：

“你不用看。对，咱俩刚才坐的那个摩天轮，从这儿就能看见——没事，你不用看。  
“我问了游乐场的人，他们那个摩天轮高五十米。按四星级酒店平均标高算，这十六楼应该能有五十米了，他们大厅还有挑空，这儿肯定比五十米还高……没事，高了总比没到好……  
“我想着吧，咱俩也不用非得在摩天轮上亲。不就是等它转到最高点的时候吗？现在那个唇膏就在那儿，在咱俩坐的那个小车里，反正我抹过你也抹过的，咱俩就算都跟它亲过了，就让它代替咱俩在上面接收信号呗。  
“我记着咱们坐的是个粉红色的车，有号码的，30号——我在这儿看着，等它转到最高点的时候，我就在这儿亲你。四舍五入，就相当于咱俩在摩天轮上……”

  
辛杰的脸颊在他童话一样的描绘里渐渐泛起热度，而金霏对自己奇妙计划的叙述在下一刻戛然而止。他发现一个糟糕的事实，他到底还是疏漏了一点——  
太远了。窗口离摩天轮还是太远，他根本无法通过在高楼上的远眺，看清哪个粉红色的轿厢上印着30号。可辛杰已被他的童话哄得紧紧闭上眼睛，从睫毛到嘴唇都紧张得颤抖起来，像一只等着被亲吻变回王子的小青蛙。金霏轻轻握住了小孩儿向他探过来的指尖，心想——就这样吧。  
摩天轮在窗外的远方慢悠悠地转动着，眼看要到达顶点的就是个粉红色的小车厢，也许是30号，也许不是。  
但是好像不用管了。金霏向前凑了凑嘴唇，迎上等了他很久的一处柔软的温热。

这个吻还是有点儿短的，以至于辛杰睁开的眼睛里带着不太满足的埋怨。金霏露出一点歉意揉了揉他的脸，顺便用余光瞟了一眼窗外——下一个粉红轿厢又快要升上最高点了；在辛杰的疑问发出之前，他低声说了句“别说话”，就又亲了上去。偶尔机灵的小家伙似乎察觉了什么，用嗓子眼发出闷闷的偷笑声，金霏有点恼火地在他后颈上捏了一下。  
第三个吻和第二个之间并没有隔很久，因为辛杰已经明白了大半，干脆直接趴在他胸口不再出来，只在估计着时间到的时候，懒洋洋地仰起脸闭好眼睛。这跟刚才害羞的小青蛙可不太一样了，金霏想，明明已经变成小王子了，怎么反而显得更欠揍了呢——  
算了。也许他的小孩儿真正的本象，就是这么个欠揍的小王子呀。  
而且第三个吻的时间要到了。

摩天轮转完了整整一圈，他们在二十来分钟里一共接了六个吻。金霏自己都有些懊恼了，所幸他怀里的小屁孩儿从头到尾都没有一点不耐烦，只是搂着他的脖子，不断促狭地向他眨着眼睛。金霏忍不住又凑了过去，辛杰终于涨红着脸用手指轻轻推开他，“怎么还没亲完啊——！我肺活量要不够了哥哥……”  
“那你这得练啊。”金霏笑起来，没再继续折腾小孩儿有些发红的嘴唇，却还没放开揽住他腰身的手。辛杰呆呆地望着他的笑脸半天，终于想起来扭头迅速扫一眼窗外，又赶快转回来，一头重新扎回金霏怀里，咯咯地笑出声。  
“幸亏这些小车就六个粉色的——”他歪着头偷看金霏的表情，“要不咱俩是不是得亲一圈儿呀哥？”  
金霏没好气地在他脑门上又弹了一指头。辛杰捂住额头嗷了一声，很快又偎过来，把嘴唇凑到金霏耳边轻轻啾了一下。  
“哥，”他缠着金霏脖子，不安地小声问，“我是不是……有点儿太任性了？”

金霏抓着辛杰的肩膀把他从自己胸口推开一点儿，在恰到好处的距离认真地看着他。  
“这算哪门子的任性啊。”他弯起眼睛，眉目里有让人安心的笑意，“我们家小孩儿这么个小愿望——你哥还是能满足的。”  
“可是那就是个传说……”  
辛杰低下头去嗫嚅着，又开始玩弄自己的拉锁。金霏把他的手抓回来，紧紧在自己掌心里握住。他想说，传说又怎么样啊，只要你乐意，你哥哥愿意到天涯海角去亲你——  
可他还是被最后那点儿老艺术家的包袱给束缚住，咽了口唾沫，勉强地说，“没事儿。心诚则灵嘛。”  
何况天涯海角的亲吻比一辈子在一起要容易呀。他决定，还是重点和他的小孩儿去一同完成后面那个期许。

“……哥你真好。”  
辛杰半天没再吱声，在他胸口窝了很久，才用特别小的声音说了短短的四个字。金霏也没再说话，只是更紧地搂住了他。小孩儿好像还挺开心的——他感受着对方胸腔里急促有力的心跳默默地想，只不过那支唇膏丢得有点儿心疼，明天回去游乐场看看能不能找回来吧……  
“哎哥哥，”辛杰在他怀里又开始脑洞大开，噗哧一声乐得不像在想什么好事儿，“按你这个理论，咱俩要是在摩天轮上留的不是唇膏，留一个……套子的话，是不是四舍五入咱俩就等于在上面……做了一次？”  
金霏差点呛到。  
“咳……咳咳，别胡闹。在公共场所扔一那个玩意儿，不太道德。吓到小朋友怎么办？”  
“……喔。”

怎么还挺遗憾的呢这小混蛋，难不成真惦记着在摩天轮上搞啊——金霏伸出手去捏着辛杰的鼻子，正打算继续逗他两句，余光扫到旁边宽大的双人床，到嘴边的话就咽了回去。辛杰顺着他的视线一起看向那边，也顿时抿紧了嘴。  
“哥……”他把手慢慢放到金霏衣领上去，像是要帮他整理蹭乱的领口，却不知怎么弄得更乱了些，“你刚才说，这个酒店……四星级的吧？”  
“对啊。……四星级怎么着呢，辛小杰？”  
“……不怎么着。”  
辛杰听出金霏话声里不怀好意的笑，把发烫的脸贴到他肩膀上，后半截话闷得听不清。  
“我就想……别浪费嘛……”  
然后他听到金霏在耳边轻笑着说，“那还不简单啊。”

被哥哥抱到大床上的时候，辛杰还是在迷迷糊糊地考虑着在摩天轮上留一个避孕套的可行性。藏到角落里就不会吓到小朋友了，但是在床上做的时候没法看窗外，怎么知道摩天轮什么时候转到最高点呢……  
啊太难了，还是算了吧。反正做够摩天轮转一圈的时间就行了嘛——这事儿，辛杰对他哥哥还是有信心的。

FIN


End file.
